Genesis
250px Genesis had no cover; this was the introductory screen. |Full Title=Genesis |Series=Soul Symphony |Serial=SSGen-A |Style='Myst'-like |Created By=Pierre B. |Main Character=Adam |Main Villain= None (?) }} Genesis is the first game in the Soul Symphony series. It introduced Adam, as well as the Basilica of Heaven. The game also segues neatly into the sequel, with Adam maintaining his Inventory Screen from Genesis. To date, Genesis has spawned a remake, REGenesis, a sequel, Exile, and two prequels, Lost Testament and Soul Symphony Prequel. Another sequel, Revelation, is planned. !!!!!WARNING THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!!! Story and Situation Amidst the darkness of your mind, a light bursts forth. Images of creation fill your head, from the things that crawl to those that fly. As the light disperses, and you are left in the abyss, one word calls out to you, Adam. You are Adam, the first man. The shadows lift and you can make out hazy figures. As you adjust your eyes, you notice that yourself lying down upon a cold marble floor staring up towards the beveled baroque ceiling. It feels cold, empty, lonely. You manage to get up, though rather reluctantly, you begin to asses your surroundings. Towering pillars of white marble reach up to the ceiling, hauntingly glistening in the gloomy light that streams through the large windows. Your footsteps echo in the vacant hall as your eyes trail the reflections of distant statues, one however catches your eye, a gigantic crucifix held up by ornate angels. The sight was terrifying to behold, beautiful and humbling, you stumble backwards before turning towards the other end of the hall. The pattering of your footsteps beat in tandem with your heart as you sprint into the unknown darkness... The Character image:Adam.jpg 120px thumb left Adam is the first man, the ones who are given authority over the earth. Little is known about him, even he himself has little recollection of his own origin. He awakens in a strange church with colossal statues and chambers. He searches throughout this labyrinthine palace, unlocking gates and revealing doors both to the outside world and to his past. What will he find at the end of his journey, and what will that knowledge lead him to next? Allies Adam confronts only himself through Genesis. There are no other humans that inhabit this sacred sanctuary. He is guided only by his Guardian Ariangel Guardian Angel, a Host, the ones who are given authority over the heavens. This Angel bestows wisdom upon Adam, acting as a guiding light leading him from the darkness of ignorance. This wisdom comes in the form of answered questions that Adam can inquire every one year of his life. Though any query may be sought and the Angel must answer truthfully, it is up to the Angels discretion how obscure the answers are. The Game The first installment of the Soul Symphony Series, Genesis, is an introduction to the intricate and somewhat obscure line of thought that only resounds in the minds of the borderline insane. Unlike other PCG's that require a puzzle/problem solved on each page in order to proceed, Genesis' world is free roaming, only barred by locked doors, gates, and unsolved puzzles. The player is challenged to use everything given to them to explore the baroque style world of the Basilica of Heaven fully. Genesis features a variety of puzzles stemming from hermetic thinking and beliefs. Solutions to these puzzles are usually in plain sight, but are cleverly hidden either in art or in plaques that litter the entirety of the Basilica of Heaven. One example would be in the Alchemy Room, where the god Apollo and Hermes hold a burning hot bowl with a raven perched above it. Apollo suggests Gold as is his guiding element, and Hermes' is liquid mercury, the raven symbolizes Odin, who's ruling element is lead. Combining all three gives Adam the Philosophers Stone, a crimson red liquid that solidifies into a sphere usable in another puzzle. Generally each puzzle is separated into numeric categories(12, 10 - 1), each one having a specific "spirit resonance". Puzzles will usually involve specific numbers, some more often than others (12 and 7 being the most). A list below shows a short example much clearly. No. Example 12 Zodiac, Apostles, Months, Hours, Tribes of Israel 10 Sephirot (Tree of Life) 9 Muses, Planets, Levels of Hell and Heaven 7 Sins, Virtues, Archangels, Princes 5 Classical Elements 4 Seasons, Elements, Winds, Directions 3 Ages, Fates, Trinity 2 Gender, Duality 1 God, Almighty There are also numerous items present for use in the environment, from dried up myrrh to leadened rocks, and even plant roots. Among these, the most notable items are Longinus, Angelus, and the series of books found in the Medusa Room called the SALIGIA Library. There is also a magic system that the player may unlock midway through the game. Though kept secret, it enables Adam to harness the powers of the five classical elements of Fire, Earth, Wind, Water and Anima. This system requires the player to gesture the corresponding element while thinking of an effect that is relative to that element. Complex combinations of multiple elements can produce astonishing effects that if used correctly and wisely, can help progress through the games. Genesis uses an age system that has specific purposes to solving puzzles as well as attainable items. Though these puzzles and items are not found in the game, they are present in the other installments. The player will choose a number when they start the game, not revealed that it is their age. For each time the player opts to "save game", their age goes up by one year. As the character ages, they will experience the trials and tribulations that go hand in hand with an aging body. From puberty, to gray hairs, external and internal break down of functions. Inevitably the player will die (usually when they reach 100), unable to "save game" but must start from the beginning of the game. There are items that slow down or speed up age, as well as a legendary mixture that turns back the clock. Genesis is only the first part of the Soul Symphony Series. It acts as an introduction to the type of puzzles that the player will encounter in the other two installments (Exile and Revelation). SCREENS "Aur & Ain un deux" *Serves as the "Title" screen of Genesis. *The game is started with the player choosing a special item unique to him or herself as well as a number (secretly their age). "Forgotten World" Vial of Holy Water Rosary (contains Gold and Silver Beads as well as the Golden Cross) *Starting point of Genesis. *Left to exit. "Jesus Room" Pots Mercury Longinus Bible (Contains the Silver Cross)(Second Floor) *The Altar of the Basilica; Eastern Niche. *Ginkus and Nezareth are found as statues opposite each other. *When Longinus is released, it pierces the crucifix and releases liquid Mercury. *The mercury is lethal if breathed in for too long. *Taking the Bible locks the rings in their respective pictures. *Down to exit. *Second floor accessible from the Western Gallery. *Second floor exit to the Left for the Western Gallery, and Right for the Eastern Gallery. "Zodiac Room" *This huge domed circular room is the central part of the Basilica. *Offer each statue an item according to their wants and desires in order to unlock all the doors after the Apple of Sophia is taken. *The stained glass roof shows the Zodiac symbol corresponding to each statue. *The Zodiac Room is sectioned into eight screens and proceed as follows (clockwise). *Aquarius (Ganymede) and Pisces (Cronus holding Zeus); Exit Up to the Jesus Room, Left and Right. *Aries (Ares), Taurus (Hercules), and Gemini (Castor and Pollux); Exit to the Left and Right. *Cancer (Persephone); Exit Left and Right. *Virgo (Nike) and Leo (Apollo); Exit up to the Southern Entrance, Left and Right to Stair to Gallery. *Libra (Justice), Scorpio (Hades), and Sagittarius (Zeus); Exit Up to the Alchemy Room, Left to Stair to Gallery, and Right. *Capricorn (Melpomene); Exit Left and Right back to Aquarius/Pisces. *All Zodiac Room screens exit Down to the Adam & Eve Tree. "Stair to Gallery" *These stairs are found by the statue of Libra. *Exit up to the Western Gallery, Left and Right to the Zodiac Room, and Down to the Adam & Eve Tree. "Adam and Eve Tree" Apple of Sophia *Taking the Apple of Sophia locks all the doors from the Zodiac Room (Southern Entrance and Alchemy Room) and releases Longinus. *If the player stays up on the tree for too long, after Longinus is released but before it pierces the crucifix, they are pierced instead. *Insert the Philosophers Stone or complete the Zodiac Room offerings to keep the doors open, but Longinus is still released. *Exit anywhere to the Zodiac Room or Stair to Gallery. "Western Gallery" Emerald Ring Ruby Ring *There are three paintings of religious figures, two are holding rings that when removed, magnetically lock the Bible in the Jesus Room 2nd Floor. *Exit up to Jesus Room 2nd Floor, and Down to Stair to Gallery. "Eastern Gallery" Sapphire Ring Topaz Ring *There are also three paintings of religious figures here, two are holding rings that when removed also lock the Bible in the Jesus Room 2nd Floor. *Exit up to the Jesus Room 2nd Floor and Down to Stair to Dome. "Stair to Dome" *Though not really a stair, more like a ladder. *Exit up to the Dome, and left to the Eastern Gallery. "Southern Entrance" Holy Water (infinite) *This serves as the nave of the Basilica. *Holy water can help save you from dying from exposure such as mercury or poisons, it serves as an all-cure, all purpose, purifier. *Exit down to the Zodiac Room, and up to the Outside. "Alchemy Room" Other items taken here must be manufactured. Bird Feather *The pot flanked by Apollo and Heremes is very hot and can melt anything placed upon it. *Use various materials to create items in the pot. *Exit down to the Zodiac Room. "Dome" Rock (w/ Lead) Rope Bag of Coins (contains Gold, Silver, Copper) Incense Dead Bird (w/ Feathers) Glass Pieces *The Dome is separated into three screens, you will start at the East Dome. *The East Dome (above Leo, Cancer and Gemini) has nothing special; Exit up to Stair to Dome and left to West Dome. *The West Dome (above Virgo, Libra, and Scorpio) has a dead priest on a ledge; Exit up to North Dome and right to East Dome. *The North Dome (above Aries, Pisces, Aquarius, and Capricorn) has lead filled rocks and glass pieces; Exit up to West Dome. *Using magic or if the starting item is an explosive, can cause an avalanche that breaks open the crucifix for liquid mercury, this also streams light into the Virgo and Leo statues, giving them both the offering of light. "Outside" Dried Myrrh Cloth x 2 Pots Bird Feathers *The Southern Exposure of the Basilica that looks over Ed'en. *Exit up to the Southern Entrance, and down (with rope and both cloths) to the Medusa Fountain. *Longinus breaks through the stained glass rose above the main doors. "Medusa Fountain" Pots Black pearl (inside pot) Pearl (inside pot) SALIGIA Books Angelus *The Medusa Fountain unlocks the Sin Doors all around it, there are two screens in order to fully show the doors. *Place the Philosophers Stone to fill the fountain and unlock the doors as well as release the Seven Sin Monsters underneath the Basilica, this is hinted at the sound of rusty gates opening and the monsters screaming as they escape. *Place the Apple of Sophia to fill the fountain and unlock the doors as well as have Angelus pierce Medusa's head. *The seven sin doors are as follows as well as what is behind them (clockwise). *Superbia (Pride) contains "Story of the 12 Children of Heaven". *Avaritia (Envy) contains "Encyclopedia Serpentarius". This book enables you to find information on anything for the price of an item or a year off your life. *Luxuria (Lust) contains "Story of Night and Day". *Ira (Wrath) is open already and exits to the Labyrinth. *Gula (Gluttony) contains Recipe Cards. These recipes help you create various items in the Alchemy Room if they are deciphered correctly. *Invidia (Greed) contains "The Transcripts of Ancient Mineral Views". This book helps you decipher various riddles in the Basilica. *Acedia (Sloth) contains "Quin Arcana Umbria Sophia". The Book of Five Arcane Dark Wisdoms teaches you the ability to use magic. *Exit up to the Labyrinth, and down to the Outside. "Labyrinth" Shell Roots Ivy Leaves Rocks (w/o Lead) *The most confusing part of the Basilica. This room is right below the Zodiac Room. *There are eight screens that make up the Labyrinth. Five of them are special screens and the other three are what make up the labyrinth. *S.Screen 1 leads to the Medusa Room by going up; Left, Right and Down for the Labyrinth. *S.Screen 2 is called Caspyrrh. One of the three wise men used to unlock the Jesus Door. Offer Casper some myrrh. Exit left, right and down to the Labyrinth. *S.Screen 3 is called Malchisence. Offer Malchisence Malchior some insence. Exit left, right and down to the Labyrinth. *S.Screen 4 is called Balthazold. Offer Balthazar some gold. Exit left, right and down to the Labyrinth. *S.Screen 5 is called Jesus Door. Use the Jesus Key (made by clicking the Gold and Silver cross together) or offer the wise men their gifts to unlock the door. The Door exits to the Clock Room of Winds. The items listed above are all found in the southern part of the screen behind the impassable rocks. Exit up, left and right to the Labyrinth. *The three other screens are called K Room (K), + Room (+), and C Room ©. Each one named after their distinct look. Walk through *Pick an item that you want to have before you begin the game as well as a starting age. *Grab the rosary and vial of holy water from the dead priest. Rip the string now and collect the beads as well as the cross. Head left. *Read the plaque in the Jesus room to unlock Guardian Ariangel. Grab the pots from this room and then head down. *Pass this entire room and head to the Southern Entrance. *Collect holy water into one of the pots. *Head upstairs to the gallery and pass the rings. *Grab the Bible and take the Silver Cross from it. Might as well assemble the Jesus Key now. *Go right, grabbing the rings, and go upstairs to the dome. *At the Dome go west and grab the dead guy (be careful not to fall). Take the rope from his neck as well as the incense, dead bird and bag of coins. *Head north from the Dome and grab some leadened rocks as well as some glass shards. *Head back down, taking the other two rings that were passed on earlier and the bible lastly, and go to the Outside. *Outside grab some dried myrrh, bird feathers and the two cloths from the wall. Tie them all together then tie one end on the railing right above the entrance to the Medusa Fountain. Rappel down into the room. *Grab some more pots as well as the black and white pearl inside two of them. Go up through the Wrath Door into the Labyrinth. *From the first screen go up twice to arrive at the southern end of the Jesus Door. Grab some ivy, normal rocks, and the shell. Then head down. *From this screen go left into a similar looking room. Go up into a K room. From the K room go up into a C room. Follow that up into Balthazold. *Now comes the big decision. You can end the game right now using the Jesus Key however this prevents you from nabbing the good items that help you later on in the game. Also, using the Jesus Key to unlock the Jesus Door is a bad idea. Offering the Wise men their gifts has the added effect of resistances to diseases and poisons. So the guide will help you get as much out of the game as possible. *Offer Balthazold some gold then go down. *From this screen go up twice to the Jesus Door. *From the Jesus Door go left into a + Room. Go up twice to end up in Caspyrrh. Offer him some Dried Myrrh. *From here go right, into a C room. Follow that up into a K room. Go down from there into another C room. Follow that up to Malchicense. *In Malchisence offer him some incense. This should unlock the Jesus Door. *Make your way to the Medusa Fountain (from Malchicense go right, down, down, down, right, down, down, down, up). *Make your way Outside, climb the rope and head to the Adam and Eve Tree. *Grab the Apple of Sophia then put it back right away. Wait for Longinus to pierce the crucifix. Head to the Jesus Room. *Make sure you hold your breath before you go in. Inside, fill one of your pots with the mercury then head out quickly. *You can go back in and pry Longinus from the crucifix, just do it quickly. *Go to the Alchemy Room next for some cooking. Put in two pieces of anything gold, three pieces of anything silver, a lead rock, and mercury in the bowl. Wait a while until it changes colors and then becomes red. This is the Philosophers Stone. Theres more optional things to make so don't leave yet. *You can also put offerings to the Zodiac statues instead of doing this, Aquarius gets the starting item, Pisces the dead bird, Aries the Ruby ring, Taurus the ivy, Gemini the Emerald ring, Cancer the Pearl, Virgo the bird feather, Leo the Topaz ring, Libra gets two copper coins, cut your hand with the glass piece and drip some blood onto Scorpio, Sagittarius gets the Bible, and Capricorn gets one of each of your coins. These items need to remain here in order for the offering puzzle to be solved. *To make the Platinum Sealant, a super sealer that adheres to anything, add gold and silver in the bowl. Put the mixture in a pot, it will stay in liquid form forever. *To make the Elixir of Life, a one time use syrup that halts the aging of Adam for a whole game session, add gold and mercury in the bowl. *Leave the Alchemy Room and go to the Adam and Eve Tree. Grab the Apple of Sophia and insert the Philosophers Stone. *Exit the Basilica and head for the Medusa Room. Insert the Apple of Sophia into the Medusa Fountain. This unlocks the Sin Doors and pierces Medusa with Angelus. *Grab the sword as well as the books and head for the Jesus Door. *You now have a bevy of items, a sealant, an elixir, two weapons (a spear and a sword), magic, books of ancient lore, and resistance to poisons and diseases. You can now proceed to open the Jesus Door and enter. Remember to use Wind magic to float or else you die when you enter the Clock Room of Winds. Ending Though not necessarily an ending, the end of Genesis sees Adam escaping from the entombment of the basilica, a place that is riddled with puzzles that hamper his quest and try to retain him. Little does he know, the walls that seem to keep him in, are meant to keep something out. We are introduced to Exile. The player is thrust from the confines of the Basilica of Heaven, to set forth into a mist shrouded world, with only his wits as his armor and the items he gathers along the way to aid him. Back to Games Category:Soul Symphony Category:PCGs